


“Try something different. Surrender.”

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Rumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The title comes from Rumi, the 13th century poet, jurist, Islamic scholar, theologian, and Sufi mystic. I found his words in my late twenties and found his words again recently in my search for some peace.





	“Try something different. Surrender.”

The rain seemed to last forever that night, as John tossed and turned against the sound of it, somehow it was worse than the silence of the desert that usually followed him into his dreams, that slowly devolved into chaos.

"John."

"Huhh?" He opened his eyes to find Sherlock kneeling at his bedside. "Wha - are you okay, what -?"

"You called out."

He studied Sherlock's worried eyes and he whispered, "I'm sorry - I didn't mean. What did I say?"

"Sounded like you were searching for me."

"Damn." He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then moved to turn on the light.

"Don't."

"Sherlock?"

"I - I think you might understand, or not. I need to say something, and if you don't want, or need - what I, well, what I am offering, I won't say anything about it tomorrow, not a word, and we can be as we are now, it won't change anything, but as you said a few months ago, I'm unattached, like you, and -"

John nodded, as he tentatively lifted the lightweight covers, inviting Sherlock into his bed. Without another word, Sherlock slipped under the covers, pulling John into his arms, gently cradling him as he closed his eyes again.

"How did you-?"

"The rain, all I could hear for the last few hours was the rain, and then it stopped for a moment, and I could hear you, calling my name, and I knew you needed me, and I stopped thinking, stopped worrying about everything that could go wrong, and realised I needed you just as much as -"

"I do. I was just afraid to -"

Sherlock pressed his lips against his forehead and the words stopped, as the rain continued to fall.


End file.
